Many Men For Kagome
by Kakashi's hoe
Summary: Oneshots of Kagome and the many men who love her.
1. Chapter 1

_**OKAY PEOPLE THIS IS EARLY BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO **_**arashi wolf princess AND THIS GOES OUT TO YOU. I HAVE MADE THE STORIES DON'T WORRY ABOUT MY OTHERS THIS IS SOMEWHERE I CAN USE IDEAS THAT I AM NOT USING IN OTHER STORIES AND MIGHT GIVE ME IDEAS LOL. **

**BUT AGAIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARASHI WOLF PRINCESS!**

**OKAY PEOPLE I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW IF YOU HAVE A CHARACTER FOR A ANIME, MANGA, MOVIE, CARTOON ANYTHING LIKE THAT, THAT YOU WANT PAIRED LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY AND DO IT AND GIVE SHOUT OUT TO THE PERSON WHO I PICKED FROM. **

**I OWN NOTHING SAVE FOR AN IDEA NOTHING I SAW!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WANT IF THEY DON'T TELL ME.**

***DBZ Vegeta***

Vegeta stood in the doorway looking at his mate who was washing dishes, even with her back to him he couldn't help but smirk as he thought back to how they met.

Flashback

He was auguring with the blue haired woman about his gravity room breaking again when her mother came in saying that someone named Kagome was coming. The next moment the blue haired woman was bouncing up and down squealing and laughing before running from the room saying she had to get the room next to hers ready.

Turning to the woman's mother he raised his eyebrow and soon was giving an answer.

"Kagome is Bulma's cousin on her father's side of the family and growing up the two were very close and even as adults are more like sisters than cousins." Bunny said while smiling before turning and walking back toward the kitchen.

The next day Vegeta was walking inside from training when he heard the doorbell ring and the blue haired woman squealing and running toward it. Giving a scoff he went ahead and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, even from there he could hear squealing. He was leaning against the sink when the two females walked into the room and he turned at looked.

Vegeta couldn't help the widening of his eyes as he looked at the woman standing beside of the blue woman. If it wasn't for the bright blue eyes looking at him he would swear he was looking at a Saiyan woman, she was everything the blue haired one wasn't. She was smaller than Bulma with long blue black hair resting against the back of her legs, and her body made Bulma's look like nothing. Even he could the muscle tone the woman had and the way she held herself was the way a fighter held themselves.

"Vegeta I would like you to meet my cousin Kagome. Kagome this is Vegeta the guy I told you about." Bulma said while smiling at her cousin.

Vegeta couldn't help but feel his heart twitch when the woman walked toward him and gave a bright smile and held out her hand. Glancing over her shoulder he could see the blue haired woman looking at him with worry thinking he would do something to her cousin. Glancing back at the small female he took a step closer and took her small hand gently in his hand and raised it to his mouth and kissed it.

He couldn't help but smirk when he saw her blush and he couldn't help but wonder just how far that blush went. He couldn't help but give her knuckles a lite lick of his tongue, hearing her small yelp he gave a smirk before walking around her and leaving the room.

After that first day he went out of his way to watch the smaller woman, at first it was to see if she would act like the blue haired woman but soon he found himself watching her to just watch her. Unlike the other women she didn't sleep in late and actually trained her body. He had caught her many a morning up exercising and going through different fighting stances.

One morning he finally couldn't take it anymore watching her body moving like that and moved behind and grabbed her and flew away. When he landed he couldn't help but smirk and laugh as she started yelling at him and demanding him take her back.

He was surprised when slapped him in the face and he was shocked when she actually was able to make his face turn. Looking back at her he was surprised when he saw her hands glowing. Giving a smirk and using his thumb to wipe the corner of his mouth were blood had blotted up at, he couldn't help but think he had just found the woman he wanted as his mate.

Giving a chuckle he moved toward her and watched as she backed up into a tree and could go no farther, leaning into her he couldn't help but inhale taking in her scent. After all this time since he met her, her scent made him want her to take her and make her his. Looking at her he finally spoke.

"Woman do you know how much I want you right now?" Vegeta asked and he smirked and thrust a hand into her hair when he smelled her arousal. Leaning down he whispered into her ear.

"I know you have watched and wanted me as much as I have you and I have decided to make you my mate." Vegeta said while licking her ear lop before biting it and loving when she gasped and reached up and grabbed him.

Vegeta didn't know why put for the first time in his life something actually felt right and that was having this woman in his arms and against his body. He quickly looked up at her when she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, looking up at her he was a little surprised by the amount of lust he saw in her eyes before she leaned down and kissed him.

Vegeta groaned at the taste of her before raising his hands and ripping her clothes from her body, when he pulled back and looked at her and drunk in all of her body. Looking back up at her face he gave her a kiss before working his way to her breast and started suckling like a newborn and hearing her say his name was like haven.

Reaching down with one hand he quickly rid her of her pants and underwear once they were gone he pulled back from her breast and looked at her and gave her a smirk. Before lifting her in his arms and putting her legs over his shoulders, with her hands tugging and pulling at his hair as he feasted on her.

A sense of pride ran through his body as he listened to her cries of pleasure and as she screamed his name as she found her first of the many orgasms he would give her though the night. Gently lowering her in his arms till she was face to face with him, he couldn't help but smirk and the swelling of his pride at the look on her face and eyes which were glazed with passion.

Using one arm to hold her, he used the other to pull his own clothes from his body. Once he was as naked as her he pulled her against him and kissed her while touching everywhere he could reach. When she started whimpering, gasping and begging him he knew it was time to make her his.

Reaching up with on hand he cupped her face and made her look at him before he spoke to her.

"Kagome, you are mine. My mate." He said before thrusting into her body he knew from her smell that she was pure and kissed her and held still giving her body time to adjust to his size.

When she started moving against him and moaning while kissing him, he knew it was safe to move and started pulling out and thrusting back in slowly. He gave a hiss when he felt her nails drag down his back as her back arched and she cried his name while begging him to go harder.

Giving into her cries he started thrusting hard enjoying her cries and the sound of slapping skin. He could feel her tighten around him and knew she was close, moving his face to her shoulder were her neck and shoulder met he waited as he picked up speed in his thrusts.

Right as she reached her peak and screamed from her orgasm he bite her shoulder marking her as his mate. When he felt her bite him back her groaned as he cum inside of her body.

As he pulled his teeth from his shoulder he couldn't help but shudder when she removed hers, he leaned his head back and looked at her and gave her a smile. Before kissing her gently on her lips then leaning his head in so he could speak in her ear.

"You are mine now!" Vegeta said before thrusting his semi hard dick back into her and listening to her moan.

End Flashback

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his mate and enjoying how she leaned into him, before leaning her head back and giving him a kiss. Vegeta spread his hand out over her stomach and felt the life of the child that he had given his mate.

"How are you feeling?" Vegeta asked while enjoying holding her in his arms.

Kagome gave a small laugh before turning in his arms, "Better now. Your son seems to think kicking and punching my insides is fun he has been doing it for the last hour or so." She said as she leaned into him and kissed his chin.

Vegeta smirked at what she said, "You are carrying a Saiyan warrior inside of you woman, of course he is going to kick and punch. He will come out of you ready for battle." Vegeta said in pride as he looked down at his mate enjoying the look on her face.

Kagome gave a huff, "Still you would think he wouldn't treat his own mother like a punching bag." She said but soon grunted when she felt a kick on her stomach where Vegeta's hand was resting.

"I have noticed that he is always kicking or punching where ever your hand is on my stomach. I am starting to think our son is possessive and doesn't want you touching me." She said while smiling up at him and laughing a little at the look on his face.

Vegeta could understand Saiyans were always possessive of what they held dear to them and he frowned at thinking he was going to have to fight his own son just to spend time with his mate.

Giving a smirk, "Our son will learn that even though you are his mother, you are my mate and you will always belong to me." He said before leaning toward her to kiss her.

"I love you my mate. My prince." She said as he kissed her.

Vegeta knew as he kissed his mate that everything he could ever want in his life was right here in his arms. He still wanted to defeat Kakarot, but his life and heart rested in this tiny woman who he held in his arms and he would never let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY PEOPLE STILL GOING THE FIRST THREE ARE DRAGON BALL Z SO DON'T GET PISSED OR ANYTHING.**

**BUT AGAIN HOPE PEOPLE LIKE THE STORIES AND REMEMBER ONE SHOTS AND WILL BE EITHER SHORT OR LONG DEPENDS ON HOW I AM FEELING THE PAIRINGS.**

**I OWN NOTHING PEOPLE!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! IF YOU WANT YOUR PICK THEN YOU GOTTA TELL ME.**

***DBZ Goku***

Goku was practicing outside early in the morning going through this fighting stances. He stopped and looked up as the sun was raising over the horizon. Giving a smile he turned and headed back toward the house already looking forward to seeing his mate still in bed, and he couldn't help but think back to when he met her.

Flashback

After returning from fighting Freiza and training with the beings whose planet he landed on and learning to instant transmission. Once he was home and learned about the android and explained to ChiChi what was happening she didn't want to hear it and handed him divorce papers saying she was done.

He had been so shocked not understand why she was so willing to throw everything away. The only good thing was she didn't take Gohan saying he was too much like his father and would do nothing but fight.

It wasn't long after that, that he found Kagome. She was sitting by the river and seemed to be enjoying just lying in the sun and relaxing. He had been surprised when she all of a sudden floated in the air since he couldn't sense any powers from her. The floated out over the lake and seemed to be looking down at something before raising one hand which again to his surprised glowed blue. She started floating higher into the air and a huge bubble floated out of the water with a giant fist moving around in the bubble.

Goku had thought with everything that had happened to him in his life and death that he had seen everything but here he was looking at something he had never seen before. When he looked back at the woman he saw her looking at him and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

She had long black hair that was tinted blue in the light that rested against the back of her legs, a body that was curved in all the right places and would make any woman envy her. Her face was heart shaped with a cute button nose, full lips that begged to be kissed, but what really stood out was the bright intense blue eyes that even from a distance seemed to look into his soul.

Goku couldn't help but float into the air and move toward her it was like something was pulling him toward this woman.

"Who are you? I have never seen you around here before?" Goku asked really hoping that the woman would stay and speak with him.

When he saw her smiled he thought his heart would stop. She was beautiful but when she smiled she truly was gorgeous, when he heard her voice it sent chills down his spine.

"Hello my name is Kagome, and I am sorry if I am disturbing you." She said as she lowered the fish back into the water and floated closer to him.

Goku never tore his eyes off of the woman even as she came closer to him, he felt a strong urge to pull her into his arms and keep other from seeing her.

Giving a shake of his head and smiling at her, "Oh, you're not disturbing me at all, it's just not many people come this far out into the mountain. Oh, and my name is Goku it is nice to meet you." He said as he held out a hand for her to shake.

When she put her hand in his he couldn't help but notice how small and fragile it was in his, and with her this close it made him see just how small she was. The top of her head barely reached the center of his chest.

It wasn't long after that they sat and talked for hours till it got dark and Goku looked up sensing Gohan coming closer to them. He didn't say anything but he noticed that Kagome was looking in the same direction and was smiling like she knew who was coming.

When Gohan landed he was surprised to see a streak of black before Gohan was in Kagome's arms and she was hugging him and saying how cute he was while rubbing her check against his.

Goku couldn't help but laugh at the look on Gohan's face, but he could see that Gohan seemed to enjoy the attention since Chichi was never one to really hug and hold.

It didn't take long to convince Kagome to stay with him and Gohan.

As time went by Goku had come to realize just how much he wanted to keep Kagome in his and Gohan's lives. She truly was the missing piece in their family she was a wonderful mother to Gohan always showering him with love and affection. She would go out and fight with them without arguing about it interfering with Gohan's studies, she helped Gohan with his studies, kept the house clean, and even cooked the most delicious foods and even to where on some days there was even food left over.

It was with all this in mind that Goku had finally decided to ask Kagome if she would stay with him. He decided he wanted to try and make it a special day and talked to Gohan about what he wanted with Kagome and was happy to see that his son wanted her to be a part of their family.

That afternoon he packed a lunch and blanket and had Gohan take them to the lake while he kept Kagome busy till he asked her to join him for a panic. When she agreed he couldn't help but wonder if kami was looking out for him.

When they arrived at the spot Goku couldn't help but smirk when he saw that Gohan had set everything up for them and even gotten some of the flowers that Kagome liked and had them setting waiting on them.

As they sat there talking and laughing Goku couldn't help but think this was the first time in his life that he met someone who truly saw just him. Not the hero, the fool, the protector, she just saw Goku a single dad who wanted the best for his son and didn't ask more of him than to be himself. It was thinking about this that he realized that he would never be happy if this woman left him, and he would do anything to keep her with him.

With that thought Goku decided to tell Kagome how he felt about her and hoped that she wouldn't reject him and leave.

"Kagome there is something I want to talk to you about." Goku said while reaching over and taking one of her hands in his.

When she looked at him and smiled while waiting for him to speak. For once in his life Goku would admit he was afraid because he really didn't know what he would do if Kagome said no.

"Kagome I know you haven't know me long and after everything you have told me I could understand why you wouldn't want to." He said as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them back up and looking her straight in the eyes.

"Will you be my wife, my love,…my mate?" he asked while looking at her with all the love he held in his heart for her.

One moment he was looking at her the next he was looking at the sky with Goku on his chest before grabbing his face and kissing him. Goku was a little surprised before wrapping his arms around her waist and returning the kiss, not believing that he was holding the woman of his dreams in his arms and she wanted him back.

END FLASHBACK

Goku walked through the front door before heading toward his and Kagome's room they had been mated for three years now. The androids where gone and so was cell everything was in a state of peace and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Opening their bedroom door he couldn't help but smile as he saw that while he was gone Gohan had gotten up and crawled into their bed and was been held by Kagome as best as she could with her large stomach.

He could remember when they found out she was pregnant he couldn't believe it but couldn't help but feel proud that he and his mate was having a baby. When they told Gohan they both thought he wouldn't take it well, but he was more excited than his dad and spent every moment he could talking and rubbing Kagome's belly.

Looking at his family and seeing the picture they made lying in bed asleep made him thankful for every fight he ever had to fight just to get to this point in his life.

Moving over to the other side of the bed he eased into the bed and wrapped his arms around his mate, son, before leaning in and inhaling the scent of his mate and kissing the mating mark that was on her shoulder.

He could feel that Kagome was waking up and tightened his hold and rubbed his face against her shoulder. When she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled he knew that everything he could ever truly want, or need was right here in this house, in this room, and laying on his bed.

Leaning over her shoulder he gave her a gentle kiss before pulling back and looking into her bright blue eyes and smiling at her.

"Good morning my mate." Goku said while leaning back into her and kissing her again.

"Good morning to you as well, my love." She said, before leaning into him and kissing him back before pulling back and smiling at him.

"Goku I want you to know I could never be as happy as I am right now with you in my life, as my love and my mate." Kagome said while still looking up at him with love in her eyes.

Goku smiled at her before leaning to kiss her again before pulling back and speaking.

"And I could never have lived my life without you in it. You are my sun, moon, and stars. You are the very breath in my body. Where you go I will always follow my love, my heart, my soul, my mate." He said while smiling at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOPE EVERYONE IS LIKING IT SO FAR AND IS ENJOYING THE STORIES. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**I OWN NOTHING PEOPLE JUST THE IDEA!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**GOTTA LET ME KNOW WHO YOU WANT.**

***DBZ GOHAN***

Gohan smiled at his girlfriend at he flew through the air on his way to capsule corps. Bulma was having a big cook out for everyone and he couldn't wait to introduce Kagome to everyone. Looking down at her he couldn't help but wonder why she seemed to enjoy him carrying her when he knew she could fly on her own, since she beat him in races every once in a while.

"Kagome, I hope you are ready to meet everyone my mother and Bulma have been asking me every day about you for the last couple of months, and you have no idea how hard it is to keep something from them." Gohan said while smiling at her.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled at him since he pulled her from her thoughts of how much she enjoyed being in his arms, she felt so safe and loved while being held by him.

"Gohan I am ready to meet your family it is only fair since you have already met my family and had to put up with my mother asking when we were giving her grandbabies. My brother asking you about every fight and adventure you have ever had, and my grandfather trying again and again to slap a sutra on you and saying you are really a demon." She said while smiling up at him before leaning up and kissing his check and enjoying how he blushed even after all this time he still blushed.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she leaned deeper into his chest and put her face up against his neck.

Gohan couldn't help but smirk as he felt Kagome do this he always enjoyed holding her close to his body and never really wanted her far from his reach and hated when other males where near her. Looking down at her from the corner of his eyes, he decided that his curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey Kagome I have a question for you." Gohan said while slowing down enough to where he knew they could talk without a problem and but still get to the party.

Leaning her head back and looking up at him, "Okay go ahead Gohan." She said while smiling at him waiting.

"You know I don't mind carrying you at all, but I can't help but wonder why you want me to when you can fly almost better than I can?" he asked while looking at her and hoping for an answer and hoping he didn't hurt her feelings.

Kagome couldn't help but grin before pulling Gohan's face down to hers and kissing him with such a passion and force that he stopped flying.

Pulling back and looking at him she grinned, "The reason I enjoy you carrying me Gohan is because I feel safest when I am in your arms and I feel how much you love me by making sure I am comfortable and safe whenever you fly." She said while still smiling up at him.

Gohan couldn't believe what he had just hurt and couldn't help but grin went it finally sunk in that she loved just being in his arms.

Looking at her he couldn't help but grin at her before leaning down and kissing her with everything in him. When he leaned back he couldn't help but feel a sense of male pride at the glazed look on her face when he pulled away from her.

"Now let's get this family thing over with quickly." He said while smiling at her before blasting off quickly wanting to get this thing over with so he could get alone time with Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help but tighten her hold on Gohan when he blasted off quickly and smiled against his neck and think of how his family and friends were going to react to her.

Arriving at capsule corps Kagome couldn't help but marvel at it, it was a nice building but she wouldn't trade her home for it.

Once Gohan landed he sat her on her feet and pulled her close giving her a quick kiss and grabbing her hand and smiling at her.

"Well let's get this over with and hopefully everything will go well." Gohan said while leading her toward the front door before opening the door and walking in and heading toward the backyard.

Kagome had to admit that after the first few minutes of getting questions fired at her quickly and getting gushed over by Gohan's mother and Mrs. Briefs she had to admit that it was fun. She was sitting away from everyone watching as the interacted together and watching how Gohan was laughing with his dad and brother as the others laughed and shared stories.

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when a guy with a scar on his face appeared before. She raised an eyebrow since he wasn't there when Gohan and she had shown up, and she knew she didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Hey there beautiful what are you doing all alone over here? Would like some company?" he asked already sitting down before she could respond.

Kagome rolled her eyes before getting up not even answering and moving away only to be grabbed by the guy and she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Hey what is your problem you little bitch?" he said loud enough to get everyone's attention.

Gohan looked over when he heard Yammacha yell and saw that he had ahold of Kagome and he couldn't help but see red when he saw that and heard what he said to her. Moving toward them he could already see himself tearing Yammacha apart for speaking to her like that.

He didn't even notice the feral look on his face as he made his way toward where Kagome was and Yammacha was holding her from coming to him. When he was about to reach out and grab Kagome away from Yammacha he couldn't help but give a feral smirk when she grabbed his wrist of the hand holding her and twisting it before kicking him in the face and sending him flying across the yard.

Everyone froze at what they had just seen none of them had known Kagome could fight and they couldn't even pick up on her and thought she didn't have any power. Soon the silence was broken by Vegeta laughing while walking toward Kagome and Gohan who had walked up behind wrapped his arms around her and pulling her close.

Once Vegeta was closer he stopped knowing the look on Gohan's face of a mate protecting and claiming his mate in front of others.

"Brat if I was you I would keep this one any woman who can knock that idoit out is fine in my book keep her close." Vegeta said while looking at Gohan and nodding his head before heading over to a spot and sitting.

Gohan had heard what Vegeta was saying and after what had just happened made him realize that what the older Saiyan was saying was true, he needed to keep Kagome close and warn of other males that tried to take her from him.

Leaning down and kissing her neck in front of everyone he couldn't help but ask.

"Kagome are you okay?" he asked while turning her in his arms and looking her over.

Kagome smiled up at Gohan and was happy to see that he wasn't mad at her she really didn't want him made at her since that idiot deserved what he got if not more. She was slightly surprised when Gohan pulled away from her and walked toward the guy she had kicked and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing.

Gohan after looking Kagome over decided it was time to show everyone around that Kagome was his, but first to make sure the idiot as Vegeta called him understood that. Walking over to Yammacha Gohan reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, if he remembers right from what he heard Bulma say was that Yammacha wasn't even supposed to be there since he started stalking her and trying to break her and Vegeta up.

Once he had Yammacha in the air he looked him in the eye and did something he had never done before he growled.

"You come near my mate again and you won't have to worry about her kicking your ass I will kill you! Do you understand?" Gohan said while looking him right in the eyes once he saw him nodded he dropped him and moved back to Kagome who held her arms open to him.

Gohan once back in Kagome's arms and holding her against him started to calm down it was something about her scent that made him calm. Looking over her shoulder he noticed everyone but Vegeta was looking at him in surprise and he couldn't help but think about what he said and it shocked him. He had called Kagome his mate!

But the more he thought about it the more it sounded right to him and he pulled back to held her face in his hands and decided to follow his instincts.

"Kagome will you marry me? Be my mate?" Gohan asked and ignored the gasps from the women there he only had eyes and ears for one woman right now and he was waiting to hear her answer.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing it was true she loved Gohan and couldn't see a life without him but she didn't think he would ask her this now today! Kagome smiled at him and grabbed his face and kissed him in front of his family and friends before pulling back and looking at him and grinning.

"Yes, I will be your wife, your mate. I love you Gohan!" she said while smilng.

"And, I love you too Kagome, my mate!" he said while grinning and picking her up and spinning them both while laughing and kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY PEOPLE I AM A LITTLE BIT SAD BECAUSE ONLY ONE PERSON HAS GIVEN ME A REVIEW AND REQUEST FOR A PAIRING IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE NOBODY LIKES THE STORIES BUT OH WELL LIFE MOVES ON.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M PEOPLE IF YOU A MINOR STAY AWAY.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**I NEED IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS PEOPLE.**

***Kill La Kill Gamagori Ira***

Gamagori couldn't help but sigh as he walked toward the academy. It was the first day back after spring break and he couldn't help but be sad Mako had decided to go out with the captain of the boxing club. He knew he should have spoken up sooner but he didn't think anyone besides himself was interested in her, but he was proven wrong when the short captain asked her out and she said yes.

Gamagori knew he wasn't paying attention to anything going on around him and couldn't help but keep thinking about how happy seemed to be the little captain. Giving a sigh he didn't even notice that someone had stepped in front of him till he heard a yelp and heard them fall down.

Looking down he saw that the person he bumped into was a girl with long black hair longer it seemed than even Lady Satsuki wore hers not long ago. He really didn't know what the girl looked like since her hair hide her face from sight, but he could tell she had an amazing body. Moving a little bit when he saw she was trying to get up he lowered a hand to offer her help up.

Gamagori couldn't help but shiver at the touch of this mysterious woman he could tell she had fought by the calluses on her hand, but what shocked him was how soft her hands were. Still looking down at the girl he couldn't help but notice how tiny she was compared to him.

Gamagori sucked in air when she looked up at him and he couldn't help but wonder if an angel had fallen from haven right in front of him. She had bright blue eyes that someone could drown in, a small cute little nose, high cheek bones, and full lips that seemed to beg someone to kiss them.

He couldn't believe he was staring like he was till she tilted her head to the side and looked up at him, and it took everything in him to not blush. When she spoke he thought he had never heard anything a soft and silky before in his life.

"I am sorry for bumping into I wasn't paying attention." She said while giving him a smile.

Gamagori couldn't help the light blush going across his nose as he looked at her before his manners come running forward.

"No if it is anyone's fault it is mine I should have been paying attention. I am sorry and I hope you are not hurt from falling!?" he said while bowing his head to her and still holding onto her hand.

She smile grew as she looked up at him, "No I am fine nothing is hurt so it is okay. Oh, and I am Kagome, Kagome Higurashi and I am new here I am trying to find my class." Kagome said while smiling at him.

Kagome didn't know who the guy she bumped into but she had to admit he was handsome. He was tall and built like a god even with his school uniform on Kagome could tell he had a great body. He was tan, with blonde hair and grayish silver eyes which she couldn't help but look at. As she looked him over Kagome couldn't help but think she was going to enjoy this school.

Since everything in the past was over her mother thought it would be good for her to spend time away from the shrine and set up an apartment for her. She didn't really mind it at all it truly was a great thing since the jewel was now back inside of her she wouldn't feel the pull anymore to try and go into the past.

But she couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely without her family and friends and starting a new school she couldn't help but feel alone. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when she heard the guy speak to her.

"My name is Ira Gamagori I am a third year and in charge of the discipline community here at this school." He said while looking down at her.

Kagome couldn't help but grin when she heard that and being around Miroku as long as she was didn't help.

"So you get to discipline people? Doesn't really sound fun." She said while still grinning at him.

Gamagori couldn't help but think of all the ways he would like to discipline this woman in front of him and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop his body from reacting. He didn't really understand why he was having this type of reaction to a girl he had just met, but he couldn't help but hope that maybe he could get to know her. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard her speak to him.

"Well this is my first day here and I am a third as well and I have to admit I don't really know my way around." Kagome said while smiling up at him before turning her head and looking around the grounds trying to get an idea of where to go.

Gamagori couldn't help but think he was lucky since if she didn't know her way around then he could offer to help her and get to spend more time with her.

"Well I would like to offer my assistance in helping you find your way around." He said while holding his arm out and hoping she would accept.

Kagome gave a kind smile as she saw that Gamagori was being a gentleman and offering to help her and she couldn't help the blush that went over her nose and she reached up and wrapped her arm around his.

"Thank you kind sir, I would be honored to have you show me around." Kagome said while smiling up at him while still blushing.

As time went by the two became closer to the point you never saw one without the other and Gamagori was finally trying to work up the courage to ask Kagome out. After spending so much time with her he realized that Kagome was everything he was looking for in a woman. Kind, smart, funny, always going out of her way to help people, and always willing to forgive.

Gamagori couldn't help but feel nervous as he waited for Kagome to meet him at the front of the school like they did every morning. He was already trying to find a way to ask her out and hoping she would say yes, he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone yelling his name and it was a voice he had come to love.

"Gamagori…Gamagori good morning!" Kagome yelled as she got closer to her secret crush. She couldn't help but wish that she could work up the nerve to tell him how she felt, but she was afraid that he wouldn't return her feelings and she would lose him.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she decided to do something different and threw herself at him with a big smile on her face knowing he would catch her.

Gamagori was shocked and dropped his bag to catch Kagome as she threw herself at him. He didn't know how many dreams he had, had that started out just like this and ended with Kagome under him begging for him to never stop.

As he caught Kagome he couldn't help but think it was a sign that he needed to take and pulled her close to his body and looked down at her, before kissing her with everything he had and hoping she wouldn't reject him.

Kagome couldn't help but feel like she was in haven as she wrapped her arms around Gamagori's neck and kissed him back. It was everything she had wanted and dreamed of feeling his body against hers' and having him giving her a toe curling kiss that she never wanted to end.

She almost whimpered when he started to pull away but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes and knew even before he said anything that he loved her as much as she did him.

Gamagori couldn't believe that he was finally holding the woman of his dreams in his arms and kissing her, and he knew that if they were somewhere else he would be trying to tear her clothes off with his teeth. Feeling her kissing him back and wrapping her arms around him was like nothing he had ever imaged before. He hated to but he started pulling back because he needed to tell her, tell her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her. Looking in her eyes he couldn't help the thrill that went through him when he saw them still lightly glazed over from their kiss.

Leaning his forehead against hers' he looked at her and finally decided to ask her.

"Kagome, will you go out with me?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

Kagome looked up at Gamagori before leaning in to kiss him again before leaning back and smiling up at him.

"Yes, Gamagori I will go out with you!" she said and soon gave a squeal of surprise when he lifted her higher into the air while grinning up at her.

When he heard her say yes he couldn't stop the feeling of happiness running through his body because he knew he finally had the woman he was meant to be with. After basically throwing her in the air he pulled her close again and had his left arm under her so it looked like she was sitting raising his right hand he cupped her face in his hand and pulled her close.

Kagome knew that Gamagori was a little bit sensitive about his height and size since most people were always scared of him, but she couldn't help the thrill at the thought of his size. She had waited so long for this moment and knew she didn't want it to end just because they had to go to class. When he started pulling her closer she raised her hand to his lips before leaning to whisper in his ear.

"I have been a naughty girl, Gamagori sir and I think I need to be punished." She whispered in his ear and enjoying how he shuddered before pulling her close and whispering in her ear.

"As head of the discipline committee it is my job to take care of all the naughty people. Now tell me my dear just how naughty have you been?" Gamagori asked while blushing up a storm before leaning his head and starting to kiss on Kagome's neck.

Kagome felt like she was on fire. After listening to Gamagori whisper in her ear then start kissing and biting her neck she knew she wouldn't be able to seat through class. She decided that she would have to get him to agree to skipping today, giving a grin she leaned against him and licked his ear lobe before whispering in his ear again.

"I have been such a naughty girl I need to be spanked so I can see the error of my ways. Would you discipline as the head of the committee I would know I am truly getting punished?" she asked before nipping at his pierced ear and licking it.

Gamagori wouldn't admit it to anyone but when he felt Kagome lick him then what she said before biting and licking his ear, he just about cummed in his pants. He knew he wouldn't be going to class now and turned with Kagome still resting on his arm and headed toward her apartment knowing that they would be alone.

Kagome didn't question Gamagori as he walked toward her apartment she just leaned into him and continued kissing is ear and what little she could reach of his neck. She didn't even notice when they arrived at her apartment till Gamagori was asking for the key.

Gamagori was having trouble breathing as he moved his way into Kagome's apartment. The inter way to her place she was driving him mad and he didn't know just how much longer he could hold out. Once the door was opened he wasted on time in going in while still holding her and slamming and locking the door before hurrying toward her room.

Once in her room set her in the middle of her bed before crawling over her and leaning down to kiss her he couldn't believe what was happening, but prayed that if it was a dream to not wake him up. Reaching up with his right hand her moved it up till her cupped one of her breasts in his hand and gave a squeeze and listening to her moan. Pulling back he couldn't wait and reached down and used both hands and ripped her shirt before leaning back down to kiss her and move gentle from her lips, to her neck kissing a licking his way to her chest. Again without thinking he ripped her bra and threw it away before leaning over and taking a breast in his mouth and sucking on it.

Kagome was panting and squirming hoping to relieve the ache between her legs she had never thought getting her clothes ripped from her body would excite her the way it did. Reaching up she couldn't help but hold onto Gamagori's head as she moaned and thrashed wanting and trying to get closer to him. Reaching out with one hand she reached for his shirt trying to unbutton it she wanted to be able to touch him like he was her.

Gamagori stopped suckling on her breast when he felt her reach for his shirt and leaned back to undo it for her. Once his shirt was off her reached and pulled her to sit up while thrusting one hand into her hair and kissing her and groaning when he finally felt her touch his skin. He soon was surprised when he was laying on his back with Kagome straddling him before leaning down and kissing on his neck and moving up till she could kiss him.

Leaning back her reached behind her and unzipped her skirt and moved to stand over him before pulling her panties and skirt off and throwing them away before straddling him again. As she reached up to kiss him she couldn't help but rub herself against him and enjoy the feel of him against her. She knew about his past and the goku uniform he wore and what it did so she reached up and pinched one of his nipples while biting on his ear.

Gamagori that he had died and gone to haven as he saw Kagome stand over him and remove what was left of her clothes. Seeing her like that made him believe he was truly seeing a goddess come to earth just to let him have her. When she straddled him again he couldn't help but groan, when she started rubbing herself against him he moaned. When she pinched his nipple and bite his ear he grabbed her ass and thrust his hips grinding against her and enjoying her moan.

Moving quickly he twisted them to where he was again on top and moved to stand while looking down at her and loving every inch of her he could see. Reaching for his pants he lowered them and was standing in front of Kagome naked, since what happened with clothes and uniforms not long ago he had started going commando liking the feeling better. He was slightly surprised when he saw Kagome get on all fours and crawl toward him before kneeling and reaching out to touch him.

Kagome had to admit Gamagori was built like a god she didn't think he had one flaw what so ever, and looking at his size Kagome couldn't help but be a little intimidated by it. Even after everything that happened in the past she was still a virgin, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from being with the man she loved. Reaching up with on hand she wrapped it around the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss her while wrapping the other around his dick and enjoying his moan.

Gamagori knew he wouldn't last much longer with her touching him and wrapped his hands around her waist before pushing her back onto the bed. Looking at her he knew there would never be another woman in his life ever again. Kneeling on the edge of the bed he grabbed her legs and spread them before putting them over his shoulder, he was dying to taste her. He didn't even give her time to say anything before he was licking and nibbling on her.

Kagome couldn't think with Gamagori licking and biting at her like that all she could do was hold onto the covers, thrash, and cry out from the pleasure. Finally he hit just the right spot and she couldn't help but scream.

"IRA!"

At hearing his name and feeling her tighten around his tongue he couldn't stop himself from pulling away and picking her up and pulling her against him and kissing her. After kissing her he pulled away and looked at her.

"Kagome I am at my limit. Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to if you don't want to." He said while looking at her and waiting for her answer.

Kagome looked up at him and again reached up with one hand to pull him into a kiss, while she was kissing him she raised up enough to where she could hover of his dick. Once she knew was sure she eased herself onto of him and soon gave a small cry of pain as he broke her hymen. She soon was stopped before she could take all of him with him holding her waist in his hands.

Gamagori was trying not to thrust he had never felt anything like this in his life, but when he heard Kagome cry out he knew he would have to give her time to adjust. While holding her still he waited till he felt her trying to move again. Holding her still he leaned down and kissed her before thrusting up and holding her while she cried out, once he was sure she was fine he couldn't stop himself from thrusting.

Kagome was sure that she would never feel pleasure ever again in her life like she was at that moment, she couldn't move Gamagori was holding her still and thrusting all she could do was wrap her arms and legs around him and hold on.

When she felt the tightening again she couldn't do anything but beg for him not to stop and to go faster which sent a thrill through her when he did. Leaning into him she bite his neck and then his ear before speaking to him.

"Oh, kami Ira I am going to cum!" she said while holding on tighter to him.

Gamagori felt like an animal thrusting into like he was but he couldn't stop everything felt so right, listening to her moan and cry out just egged him on. Knowing that he was giving her pleasure when he felt her tighten around him he knew she was close and so was he. When she bite him it took everything in him not to cum right then, when she spoke into his ear he knew the end was close for both of them.

"Kagome, cum for me." He said while going harder, "Because I am going to cum soon."

"Let's go together." She said while holding him tigher and soon crying out when there was too much pleasure, she hadn't even finished when she heard him cry out as well.

Gamagori couldn't hold himself up anymore and soon fell on the bed while keep Kagome close to him, with him still inside of her. Looking down at her he couldn't help the sense of male pride at seeing the glazed and sexy look on her face after she had two orgasms, while still looking down at her he decided to tell her.

"Kagome I love you." He said while watching her face as she looked up at him.

Kagome smiled up at him still enjoying the feeling going through her body before deciding to tell something she feels she should have said sooner.

"And, I love you Ira I have for some time now." She said while watching him like he was her.

Tighten his hold on her he leaned down and kissed her before speaking.

"You know I am never letting you go." He said while small smile.

Kagome kissed his chin before snuggling into him and getting comfortable before saying back.

"And I am fine with that because I am never going to leave you." She said before she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loves.

Gamagori reached down and grabbed the covers before pulling them over them and closing his eyes to sleep as well. Before he fell completely asleep he couldn't help but think of if they had kids he hoped they took after Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY PEOPLE I HOPE EVERYONE IS STILL WITH ME AND IS STILL ENJOYING MY STORIES IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT PEOPLE LIKE THEM AND I AM SORRY I AM NOT UPDATING FASTER BUT LIFE WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? ANY WAY I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS CHAPTER.**

**THIS GOES OUT TO DUSK SPARK HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**I OWN NOTHING PEOPLE!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.**

***Bleach Toshiro Hitsugaya***

Kagome didn't understand what was happening as she ran and jumped from building to building. The last memory she had before waking up in a room full of people was the jewel returning to her body and fusing with her soul. She remembered the pain then waking up in a room with people wearing black clothes with what looked like white jackets over them, she didn't even give them time to say anything before running.

After all the training she had with Sesshomaru she was a force to be reckoned with none but Sesshomaru could fight her and come to a draw or win. Kagome spread she senses out and noticed that she was being followed, looking around quickly she saw what looked like a wooded area and moved into it. Jumping into a tree and she calmed herself and placed a barrier around her so none could see or feel her she knew she needed time to think and to get information. Leaning against the tree she started listening to what she could hear and see while trying to put everything together.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he had just seen in squad one's meeting room when a girl appeared out of nowhere and didn't seem to know where she was. He had never heard of something like that happening before and before anyone could say anything the girl was up and running away and faster than a flash step.

When the head captain said to follow the woman and capture her for question he couldn't help but want to be the one to catch her. There was something about this woman that captured his attention and he wanted to know more. Once outside he along with the other captains all went in different directions hoping to catch to girl.

Kagome noticed that someone was heading in her direction but knew by the way they were walking that they didn't know she was there. Taking the chance to look at the one walking she couldn't help but blush a little at how attractive he was with white hair and turquoise eyes with a sword strapped to his back. She decided to follow him in hopes of maybe finding out where she was and hopefully a way to get home if she was lucky.

As she followed him deeper into the woods she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong and after everything that happened to her in the past she learned to trust that feeling. Moving she stayed in the trees and hoped that she wasn't seen by anyone as she kept an eye on the guy, soon she was pulled from her thoughts as she heard what sounded like a cry coming from the sky.

Looking up she was surprised to see a black line appear before it widened and she froze as she saw what she thought were demons. Glancing down she saw the white haired boy grab his sword she didn't know what was going on but she knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Jumping down and dropping the barrier she appeared in front of him and let her powers go and made a bow in her left hand before pointing it at the sky. She didn't know what was going to happen with firing an arrow straight into the hole but if it was anything like she had done before it would work. She hoped.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what was happening an opening to las noches was opening and hollows were trying to break through. Reaching back he grabbed Hyorinmaru and was getting ready to defend the soul society, but he didn't think even as a captain he could handle the number of hollows trying to push through.

He was surprised when the girl he was looking forward appeared right in front of him and he didn't even feel her appear, but soon could and was shocked. Around the girl danced what looked like blue flames as she looked up at the portal for the hollows and soon was holding a bow and pointing it straight at the hollows.

He in all his life had never seen such a sight as he was seeing now and he took in everything. The girl seemed to be wearing something similar to what the students would wear, with a white top following around her but with dark blue without any of the markings. Her hair he noticed was flowing down her back and seemed to float because of her power, but he could tell it reached to the top of her thighs. With blue flames around her he had to admit he would never forget a sight like this, and made him want to know more about this girl.

He was soon pulled from his thoughts when he felt the other captains along with the lieutenants, and higher ranked officers appearing. Looking over he saw the looks on different faces but the looks was the same surprise and awe. He was pulled from his thoughts when he looked over and the girl had what appeared to be an arrow made of the same blue flames dancing around her set before releasing it. He couldn't help but think how much like a shooting star it looked before his eyes and he was sure everyone else's eyes widened as the watched every hollow destroyed as the arrow pushed through while seemed to be mending the hole which was soon closed like it had never been.

Kagome lowered the bow and staggered she had used to much energy with that shot plus not really having time to recover from where she had been in the last battle. She knew she needed to get away and moved toward a tree that she could see with her vision going in and out and knew she wouldn't be able stay conscious for much longer.

She saw the tree and reached for it hoping to hold herself up but sadly just as she was about to touch the bark on the tree all her strength went out of her and the world turned black.

Hitsugaya watched as the girl lowered her bow and he sheathed his sword and watched as the girl wobbled and seemed to not be able to stand right. He couldn't help but flash forward and catch her as she seemed to fall, picking her up bridal style he noticed that she was unconscious and he couldn't help but notice how light she was.

Moving quickly he headed toward the fourth squads area he knew the girl wasn't bleeding but that didn't mean it wasn't where he could see it. Once he was there he didn't say anything as he made his way toward where captains were treated and pushed open the door and walked in.

Sometime later

It didn't take long after that, that everything was cleared and they found out just who the girl was and was surprised that she was the legendary Shikon Miko. Every captain wanted her in their squads but it was decided that she would have a squad of her own since she was more than powerful enough and had the experience to run one.

She was the current captain of squad eight and still didn't have a lieutenant but seemed to be doing just fine without one. Hitsugaya didn't want to admit it to anyone but he was still upset with the number of suitors Kagome was getting, it was true that he had asked her not to reveal their relationship but it still pissed him off to see men hitting on her.

As he was walking toward her barracks to speak to her and hopefully have some alone time he was surprised to see Byakuya Kuchiki stands there speaking to Kagome. He couldn't help but cruse his curiosity and moved closer to hear them speak, and was surprised at what he heard.

"Higurashi, I don't understand why you keep refusing my offer? I happen to agree with the elders of my clan when they say you would make a wonderful Lady Kuchiki." Byakuya said while looking down at Kagome.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew that men were after Kagome but he didn't know that Kuchiki was after her too! And why hadn't she ever told him about it? Hitsugaya decided that it was enough it was time for everyone in the soul society to know just who Kagome Higurashi belonged to.

Moving forward quickly he appeared between Kagome and Byakuya and glared at the older and taller man before turning and grabbing Kagome and flashing stepping away quickly and heading back toward his rooms.

Once in his room he didn't even think he threw Kagome on top of his bed and was hovering over her and glaring at her.

"What did Kuchiki mean that you keep refusing his offer?" He asked while reaching a hand into her hair and tighten his hand in her hair and made her look at him. When all he saw was her eyes widen he knew that the Kuchiki meant nothing to her, but decided it was time for everyone to know who she belonged to.

Leaning down he kissed her with a force he had never used before and used his other to start roughly pulling her clothes from her body.

Kagome didn't know what had gotten into Toshiro but she had to admit she liked it as she surrendered her body to him and let him do as he wanted with it. She couldn't help but gasp when he pulled away and started sucking on her nipples she couldn't help but wonder when he got her clothes off and how with just one hand.

While still holding her hair tightly and sucking on her breast she couldn't help but cry out when his free hand went between her legs and quickly thrust a finger inside of her.

"TOSHIRO?!" she yelled before trying to hold back her cries of pleasure but soon was gasping and staring at Toshiro when he pulled her head back and looked at her.

"Don't hold your cries back Kagome! I want everyone to hear them and know who you belong to." He said before pulling her forward and kissing her again.

He knew that after today everyone in the soul society would know about him and Kagome and he couldn't help but smirk as he pulled back from their kiss. Leaning back he still couldn't believe that this beautiful woman wanted him out of all the men in the society she wanted him. Pulling his hands gently from her and quickly got rid of his own clothes before leaning back over her.

Grabbing her legs he wrapped them around him and looked at her before leaning in and kissing her gently.

"I love you Kagome!" he said before thrusting hard into her and enjoying her cry of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around him to hold on.

Kagome couldn't help the cry of pleasure as she held onto Toshiro it didn't matter how many times they had done this, she could never get enough. Leaning her head back she bite her lip trying to not cry out as he picked up the pace and was thrusting harder. She soon gave a another cry but it was one of pain mixed with pleasure as he pulled her hair again and pulled her head back and looked her in the eyes again.

"I told you not to hold back your cries Kagome and here you are trying to hold them back." He said while picking her up and thrusting harder while looking up at her.

"Don't ever hold your cries back again!" he said while still thrusting and loving how she had finally listened and was crying out his name.

Toshiro knew he couldn't hold out much longer but knew Kagome was reaching her peak as well and decided to push her over the edge. Leaning up he bite the place where the neck and shoulder met and sucked before giving a finale thrust and listening to her last cry as the both found the release they needed.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close and kissed her head before speaking.

"I love you Kagome and I cannot see my life without you. Will you marry me?" he asked while not looking at her and trying to control his blushing.

Kagome smiled up at him and kissed him gently while using her hand to make him face her.

"Yes, Toshiro I will marry you and I love you with all that I am." Kagome said before kissing him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY PEOPLE I HAVE THE NEWEST CHAPTER AND I CAN TELL YOU IT KICKED MY ASS BECAUSE THERE WAS SOME MANY DIFFERENT WAYS I WANTED TO WRITE THIS PAIRING SO I MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER ONE OF THEM IN THE FUTURE BUT I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT.**

**THIS GOES OUT TO KAGOME MIDNIGHT FOX, MIDNIGHTLOVELESS SO GIVING THEM A SHOUT OUT AND HOPE THEY LIKE IT.**

**I OWN NOTHING PEOPLE WITH I DID BUT I DON'T!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!1**

**LOVE HEARING WHAT PEOPLE THINK...BUT NOTHING RUDE, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT I RESPECT THAT SOME DON'T LIKE MY STORIES BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAT IS FINE BUT DON'T TRY AND MAKE PEOPLE HATE IT WITH YOU OR BEING DISRESPECTFULLY TO PEOPLE WHO COME UP WITH STORIES.**

***Grimmjow Bleach ***

Kagome looked around and noticed she was in what looked like a desert but where she was looked like a castle stood but it was broken. She moved forward wondering why she had been brought here, one moment she was swiping the shrine and the next she was here.

Still walking around, she looked over and noticed something blue against the white sand and moved toward it. Once she was close enough she saw that it was a person and judging by all the red she saw they were close to dying. Moving quickly she ran over and saw that the guy was still breathing but it was slow, raising her hands she let her powers loose to try and save him and watched as his chest and shoulder was stitched closed.

Once she was sure that he would live she set back and looked at him and had to admit he was handsome in the rugged kind of way. She couldn't help but notice what looked like some bone jaw thing on his face and leaned over and let her fingers gently trace it, but was soon surprised when her hand was grabbed.

Looking down she saw a pair a blue eyes staring back at her own blue eyes, but she could tell even from his grip that he wasn't at full strength.

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was feeling at first he thought maybe he was sent somewhere nice since she could smell something wonderful close to him, but inwardly scoffed at the thought there was no way he could be anywhere but hell. When he felt someone touch his mask his eyes flashed open and he grabbed the hand, and couldn't help but wonder why an angel was hovering over him.

The woman leaning over him was small from what he could see, with long black hair that seemed to flow down her back and had a blue shine to it. Her face was heart shaped with a smile nose and a set of full lips, that for the first time ever he wanted to feel against his, but it was her eyes that held him captive. Such bright blue eyes that showed her every emotion, confusion, wonder, surprise, and the one that he had never seen before on anyone looking at him was worry. He was soon pulled from his thoughts when she spoke and he would admit that her voice matched her, it was soft with a little bit of huskiness in it and made him want to purr.

"Are you okay? I healed all your wounds but were you lost so much blood I can understand if you still uneasy and a little weak." She said while still looking at him and giving him a small smile not even reacting to him still holding her wrist.

"Why?" he asked while still looking at her.

She tilted her head and looked at him, and he hated to admit it but in a cute expression before speaking again.

"Why, what?" she asked while still giving him that look.

He couldn't help but scoff while trying to control the blush going across his face, he really didn't know how to deal with someone like this woman. Giving her a glare and tighten his grip on her wrist he wanted answers and he wanted them now!

"Why did you heal and save me!?" he said while still holding her wrist tight and glaring at her.

Kagome didn't understand why he seemed upset that she had saved him but after dealing with demons like Sesshomaru, she knew that many would question why she would save them. When she felt him tighten his grip on her wrist she had to control flinching, but decided to answer him.

"Why wouldn't I help you?" she asked while looking at him and seeing confusion in his eyes before they hardened again as he looked at her.

"Because I could easily kill you where you are. And why would you heal someone you don't even know? Didn't the reapers explain that you don't heal my kind?" he asked while still glaring at her and trying to push himself up.

Kagome couldn't help but look at his body and would admit she had never seen anyone with such a great body and had to stop herself from blushing as she watched the muscles in his stomach move. She couldn't help but wonder why he had a hole in his stomach that didn't seem like a wound and hadn't closed as she healed him, but quickly turned her gaze back to his face and saw the look on his face. He had seen her checking at his body and he had a smug look in his eyes.

"Well if you really think you can kill me you would have already tried. And why heal you? Well you was hurt and had never done anything to me so why shouldn't I heal you? And I don't know of any reapers so no one has said anything to me. You are the first and only person I have seen since I was pulled here from my home." She said while pulling her wrist from his grip as he loosened his hold before setting back and looking at him and wonder what was going on.

Her eyes quickly widened as she felt the same sensation that she felt earlier when she had been pulled here and quickly reached and grabbed his hand as they soon both disappeared.

Grimmjow couldn't understand why this woman was willing to help him, in his long life he never had anyone want to just help him for no reason other than the fact that they wanted to. And he couldn't help but wonder if this girl didn't come with the reapers to save that girl Aizen took. He didn't even notice when she pulled her hand away since he was too busy with his thoughts, but was quickly pulled from them when he felt her grab his hand.

He looked around and noticed they weren't in the desert near the castle anymore but in the land of the living and he could see a huge tree behind her and wondered where the hell was he!?

"Where am I and how did you get me here?" he said while glaring at her as he moved away and got to his feet and looked at her. He saw that she was biting her lower lip and he couldn't help the thought that he wouldn't mind to be the one biting on her lip.

Giving a shake of his head he finally looked at the woman who was standing in front of him now and he couldn't help the widening of his eyes, even if it was only a little bit. She was tiny her head seemed to barely came to his chest, but she had a body any man or woman would drool over. She was curved in all the right places and he couldn't help but think that if he pulled her close than she would fit perfectly against him. He was pulled from his thoughts when she spoke.

"Well for where you are you are at my home the Higurashi Shrine and how you got here I guess the same way I got to where you was. I am not completely sure but I have an idea put just know you are safe here for as long as you would like to be." She said while smiling at him before turning toward her house and walking toward it.

Grimmjow couldn't help but scoff before following her slowly wondering just how long it would be before this woman turned on him like some many before her had.

Sometime later

Grimmjow couldn't believe how much he wanted to try and get Kagome to stay by his side forever, she was everything he had never thought a person could be. Kind, caring, forgiving, honest, brave, trusting, and above all lovely inside and out. Leaning against the tree he couldn't help but sigh and wonder when he had started to grow feelings for her.

Even after him telling her everything about his past she never once treated him any different if anything it seemed to drive her to try and get closer to him. Looking over he saw her sweeping near the stairs and couldn't help but think of what she had told him about her past, at first he didn't believe her but then she gave him a charm that hid his hollow mask and hole in his stomach. And he saw how she seemed to glow brightly with power, he was a little surprised that no reaper or hollows had picked up on her and tried to kidnap her or kill her.

He couldn't help but growl at the thought of someone trying to either take Kagome or hurt her.

"Grimmjow? Are you okay? Why are you growling?" Kagome asked while moving to stand in front of him which surprised him since he didn't see or feel her move closer. And looked up at him with worry and confusion.

Grimmjow gave Kagome a smile before leaning his head down and resting his forehead against hers and breathed in her scent and wondered why she always smelt so good. But he knew he had to get away from her soon or he would have her up against the tree and be inside of her before she could even blink.

Taking a step back he looked at her and gave her a smirk while running a hand through his hair while he put the other hand in his pocket, to try and keep his hands off of her.

Kagome was having a hard time controlling her body when she saw Grimmjow looking at her like that while he smirked and posed in front of her like that. She couldn't help but wish she could tell him how she felt about him, but was scared that with his past that he would leave and she would never see him again. She would rather keep seeing him and being near him than for him to leave her, she might be a little selfish but she didn't want to lose him.

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when he spoke.

"I am fine Kagome really, and I was just thinking of something unpleasant. I am sorry if I made you upset." He said while still giving her that smirk that made her want to pull him down and kiss him before ripping his clothes from his body.

Giving him a smile and hoping he wouldn't notice how turned on she was at that moment decided to move and finish sweeping the grounds before heading inside and cooking supper.

"Oh, okay Grimmjow I will go finish sweeping and then start on supper. Is there anything you would like tonight?" she asked while still smiling.

Grimmjow couldn't believe how wonderful this woman was she always seemed to want to make him happy and never asked anything of him. And when she smiled at him like that he couldn't help but wonder what it would take to keep her smiling at him like that forever. When she turned and moved away he decided to sit in the tree to keep an eye out for anything, and jumped to one of the high branches and sat while looking around.

Kagome was sweeping again when she felt some people walking up the stairs but she knew that these people weren't normal. She sensed death on two of them and massive powers three others, but the last was different it felt like the first two but like Grimmjow as well and she couldn't help but be curious.

Moving toward the front of the shrine she watched as a red head, three brunettes, and two orange haired people showed up. She kept her power under control and smiled at them as they got closer and wondered what they wanted?

"Hello, and welcome to the Higurashi Shrine." She said while still smiling but ready for anything.

The shortest female walked forward and looked at her, and Kagome for some reason felt the urge to beat this girl because of the holy than thou way she was looking at her.

"Hello, we are here to see a Kagome Higurashi." The girl said while still looking at Kagome with that look.

Kagome decided to have some fun with these people since she had a feeling they weren't here for truly a good reason.

"Oh, that is nice but I am sorry Kagome moved some time ago along with her family. I am the care taker of the shrine for them." She said while smiling at them and watching as it seemed that they bought what she was saying and decided to see what they would give away.

"If you don't mind I could pass along a message to her, are you friends of hers by any chance?" She asked while still looking at them. And she could tell that everyone but the red head seemed to be upset and she had a feeling that those four didn't truly know what was going on, she was pulled from her thoughts when the small female spoke again.

"Yes, we are friends of hers. We had been away for some time and thought we would surprise her but she never told us that she was moving." The girl said while still looking at Kagome and acting like Kagome would give into her, Kagome couldn't help but scoff and decided it was time to end this.

Raising a hand up she formed a barriers around each one of them and lifted them into the air and looked at them as they tried to get out.

Walking closer she looked up at them with hardened eyes before speaking.

"So do you want to retry this since I don't know who you are or why you are looking for me?" she said while looking at them and watching their surprised expressions.

"Since I know you are no friends of mine let's try again. Who are and why are you here? And don't bother lying to me I know two of you are already dead, three human with powers, and the boy is something else altogether." She said while watching as their expressions varied from shock, awe, and pissed the last one was the little black haired female.

But before any of them could say anything they couldn't believe who they saw that was standing right beside of the woman who was holding them all in bubbles and looking like it wasn't isn't fazing her. But soon was amazed for another reason when Grimmjow put himself between her and them even while she was in the bubbles and spoke.

"Kagome are you okay?" he asked while glaring at them.

Grimmjow couldn't believe that what he was thinking about earlier was happening. The fucking soul reapers had showed up and he knew that would ruin Kagome's and his life and he didn't even think as he appeared in front of her. She was the only person he would ever protect and if it meant killing or being killed she was truly worth it and none would touch her.

When he glanced over his shoulder and saw she smile up at him he knew they hadn't touched her before she placed them in the barriers, and he couldn't help but smirk at them as he moved closer enjoying how embarrassed it made them all. But he knew they had to be here for a reason and he wanted to know why.

"Why are you here and what do you want?" he asked while looking up at them. When he saw that none of them seemed to answer he looked back at Kagome and knew they didn't know about him so it meant they were after her.

He knew all about Kagome's powers and what she could do and knew if she really wanted to she could bring the soul society down around there ears. Moving toward her, he didn't care if any of them saw as he cupped her face and leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips before leaning his forehead against hers'.

"What do you want to do Kagome? After this they will never leave you alone not since they saw some of your power or me." He asked while praying she wouldn't send him away because he knew he couldn't live without her.

Kagome knew Grimmjow enough to know he was truly confused and worried and glared over his shoulder at the people in the barriers, it was their faults for upsetting him. And she didn't like it and agreed with him so she was going to do something that her brother Sesshomaru showed her and did every well. Put the fear of the kami's into them and make them ever crossing her or her path again.

Leaning up and giving a quick kiss on the cheek she whispered in his ear before moving away.

"You are mine as much as I am yours and never will I leave you or ask you to leave." She whispered before moving away from him and toward the barriers. Reach into the one that had the short black haired girl she wrapped her hand around her thought and pulled her out of the barrier and held her up before looking at her friends and glaring at them before looking at the girl.

"Deliver a message for me to whoever is charge. I am Kagome Higurashi the Shikon Miko, sister to the great demon of the west and follower of the goddess Amaterasu who has favored me as her one and only priestess. If any dare to attack, hurt, capture, anything do mine I will bring all involved to their knees and they will pray for death." She said while letting her power go and watching as all but the girl she was holding fell inside of their barriers and couldn't even get to their hands and knees.

Seeing that she had gotten her message across she released them all and threw the girl toward them while pulling her powers back under control. Looking them over she continued to glare at them before speaking again.

"Remember my words because I will not speak them again and give no other warnings. Now leave my home." She said while sweeping one hand out and pushing them all back toward the stairs and placing a barrier around the shrine to hold any like them off.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt strong arms wrap around her and one left to her face to turn her head over and up. The next thing she knew she was being kissed like she had never had before and quickly turned and wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close as she could.

Grimmjow pulled back from kissing Kagome and knew that he had never been so aroused in his long life and knew that after today he would tell her everything, looking down at her he decided now was the time.

"Kagome, I love you and I have for some time! I can understand if you don't return my feelings but I had to tell you." He said while looking her in the eyes and watching as the brightened with his every word and when she spoke he thought he could die happy.

"Grimmjow, I love you too and have for a long time but I was always scared you would leave if you knew how I felt about you." She said while raising her hand to cupped the side of his face with the mask that was still hiding.

Grimmjow grinned as he picked her up and kissed her again this was truly the best day and knowing that she loved him in return he decided to ask her something.

"Kagome will you be the queen to my king and stay by my side forever?" he asked while still holding her close afraid she would leave or disappear from him.

"Yes, my king I will be your queen and always stand by your side." She said before pulling him in and kissing him again while wrapping her legs around him to hold him closer.

Grimmjow knew he didn't need a kingdom or anything like that because he held the greatest treasure he could ever hold and that was his queen in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY PEOPLE I SAW THIS ANIME AND COULDN'T HELP BUT WRITE A STORY FORGIVE ME I WILL GET BACK TO MY LIST OF CHARACTERS THAT EVERYONE HAS GIVEN ME...BUT HOPE PEOPLE LIKE THE STORY AT LEAST. **

**I OWN NOTHING **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**IF YOU A HATER AT LEAST BE RESPECTFUL IF YOU PLACE A REVIEW THAT IS ALL I ASK. THANK YOU AND EVERYONE ENJOY.**

***Hoozuki, Hoozuki no Reitetsu***

Kagome couldn't help but sigh as she made her way through Shangri la on her way toward hell, she really didn't understand why the Amaterasu wanted her to help Lord Enma. It was true that she was a Inu demon now after doing a blood bond with her brother Sesshomaru all those years ago, but she still didn't understand what she was supposed to be doing.

Seeing a house up ahead she walked toward it and noticed all the bunnies in the yard, but knew they weren't normal bunnies and gave them a smile and wave which a few returned. Once at the house she knocked on the door and a young man answered the door, she noticed he seemed like a kind person with a roundish face and white bandana with a peach on it. Giving him a smile she couldn't help but giggle when she saw the lite blush across his nose.

"Hello, I am sorry to bother you my name is Kagome Higurashi Tashio and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the entrance of hell, if you don't mind." She said while still giving him a smile while reaching up to run her hand over her tail pelt.

Momotaro couldn't believe the beautiful woman standing in the door she was shorter than him with a heart shaped face, bright blue eyes which could put the very sky to shame, a cute button nose, and full red lips. He couldn't help but blush harder when he looked down and notice she had a body that could put any goddess to shame, but what caught his attention was the fur she had over her left shoulder that seemed to flow behind her and was a black as she hair, but didn't seem to have the same blue tint like her hair did.

Right as he was getting ready to answer her he heard fast footsteps before being pushed to the side by Hakutaku who seemed to be drooling while looking at the woman.

"My beautiful angel why would you wish to go to hell when you can stay here in haven here with me where I will worship you like the goddess you are?" Hakutaku said while taking her hand and kissing it gently.

Kagome took a step back and pulled her hand away from the Chinese man who seemed to appear out of nowhere and wonder if there was a Miroku everywhere she went in her life. Turning back to the man she was speaking to she moved to where he was on the ground and reached out a hand to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked while helping him up and ignoring the man who seemed surprised that she ignored him.

"Yes thank you! And if you need someone to show you the way to hell I will I need to go there for ingredients and was on my way when you appeared." Momotaro said while giving her a kind smile, looking over her shoulder he saw how Hakutaku didn't seem to understand how this lovely woman could by pass him. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he heard her speak again.

"Oh, thank you very much I was afraid I would be wondering around for some time before I would have found it and I do need to see Lord Enma." She said while giving him a grateful smile.

It didn't take them long till they were entering a palace and Kagome noticed the line of the dead and how some demons were making sure they stayed in line. As she walked farther in she noticed a huge desk and a large man behind it looking over papers and speaking to a soul in front of him. Looking over to the side of the desk Kagome raised an eyebrow at the man standing there who looked bored, but she had to admit that he was handsome.

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when she heard the man speak.

"Ah, Momotaro what brings you into hell?" He asked while walking forward.

"Well Lord Hoozuki I came to get a herd that only grows in hell, and also I escorted this lady here she said she needed to speak to Lord Enma." Momotaro said while motioning to Kagome while she stood looking at them.

Hoozuki couldn't help the slight widening of his eyes when he saw the lovely woman standing before him, he had seen many a lovely demoness but this woman put them all to shame. He noticed that the top of her head barely reached his shoulders, but she had the body of a goddess. What really held his attention was the beautiful bright blue eyes that were staring at him in curiosity

Kagome soon turned and looked at Lord Enma when she looked over at her and spoke.

"You wish to speak to me my lady? What can I do for you?" He asked while looking at her.

Kagome walked forward and bowed her head before looking back at him and speaking like she was back in her brother Sesshomaru's court.

"My Lord Enma have I been sent by the Goddess Amaterasu to help you in whatever way I can." She said while still looking at him and keeping her face blank.

Hoozuki couldn't believe what he was hearing why would the Goddess Amaterasu send someone to help Enma it wasn't like hell was under staffed and he couldn't help but wonder just what could this woman do.

"Well, that is fine but I must ask who are you?" Enma asked while giving her a smile.

"Forgive my milord my name is Kagome Higurashi Tashio, sister of the demon of the West Sesshomaru, priestess of the Goddess Amaterasu and the Shikon Miko." She said while listening to everyone in the room gasped at hearing her title.

Hoozuki dropped the scroll he was holding when he heard her name and found out who this woman was. Even in hell everyone knew the story of the legendary Shikon Miko. She was the purest of souls, known for her courage, loyalty, bravery, power, and above all else her loving nature, it was said that none who had met her could ever forget the feeling of love and acceptances while standing near her. She was also the one who killed the demon known a Naraku who was in the lowest level never to be released, to forever be tortured for his crimes. Never had he thought to ever see the miko turned demon but here she was not more than eight feet away from him. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he heard lord Enma speak.

"We my dear it is truly an honor to meet you. We here even in hell have heard of you and what all you have done, but I have to ask what could one such as you do here in hell?" he asked and Kagome couldn't help but think about it before giving a smirk and answering him.

"Bring the hardest demon or soul you have to deal with today milord." She said and watched he gave a nod and someone hurried out of the room only to return later and Kagome couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at the evil coming from the soul and how many demons seemed to be trying to keep control of it.

Kagome turned and ran a hand through her hair before walking forward and looking at the soul that was almost as dark it was almost black looking at the demons holding it back she decided to speak to them.

"Let go and step back." She said in a commanding tone and watched as horror went across their faces before dropping the chains and soon giving cries, but she didn't even react to them.

Raising her hand she let her powers loose and formed a blue barrier around the soul and listened as it started giving cries of pain. Motioning with her fingers the bubble floated toward her and she spoke while looking at the soul inside of the barrier. Snapping her fingers the power let up on the soul but it was still inside of the barrier, when the soul looked up she gave her best Sesshomaru look before speaking.

"You choice is simple control yourself and obey Lord Enma and the others or I increase the power shooting through you till I purify your soul and you disappear like you never existed in the first place. So I must ask what do you choose to do?" she asked while raising an eyebrow and looking at the soul with hardened eyes.

Hoozuki couldn't believe what he had just seen he could tell the soul would be sent to the darkest and deadliest place in hell and only a few could control such souls, but she turned it into a whimpering puppy. He had to admit he thought it was attractive watching her and the tone she used along with the look on her face sent a chill down his spine.

Watching the soul bow before Enma and not raise its' head even when Lord Enma spoke to it telling him what crimes it had made while alive and how it would be sent to the lowest level. Once the soul was gone still remaining calm as it was led away, he turned his attention to the lovely female and watched as she ran a hand over the fur on her shoulder and seemed to be thinking.

Kagome couldn't help but look at the male demon out of the corner of her eyes and again had to admit he was handsome and for some reason reminded her of her brother in a way maybe it was the way he held himself. But she had to admit she was attracted to the demon and wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked, she was quickly pulled from her thoughts again when Lord Enma spoke to her.

"Well milady I must say I am impressed and it would be an honor to have any help you can give and I will have someone show you to a room so you may rest after your journey here." Enma said while getting ready to motion for someone when Hoozuki stepped forward.

"Sir, I will escort milady to her rooms and make sure everything is done before returning." Hoozuki said while looking at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes and secretly hoping to have alone time with the lovely woman.

"That is fine Hoozuki. Milady I hope you enjoy your time here." Lord Enma said while giving her a smile which Kagome couldn't help but return.

As Kagome followed the demon out of the room she couldn't help but look around and notice how beautiful everything was in its own way. She couldn't help but pause as she saw what she thought was gold fish on flower stems and walked toward them. She couldn't help but smile as the creatures it was true they were different but in a good way, she wanted to test an idea and released her powers and let the calming and healing powers go through the creatures. She couldn't help but smile at the differences in the creatures now. All the fins had lengthened looking elegant and flowing with every movement, they looked a little bit slender, and their skin seemed to glow from the inside out lightly.

Hoozuki couldn't believe what had just happened to his goldfish plants! True he thought they were lovely but with whatever Kagome had done they looked lovelier than ever and seemed to truly love what she did. Deciding to walk over to her and find out what she did he walked down the steps and walked to her side.

"Whatever you did has made the goldfish plants look like this I most thank you. They have never looked lovelier since I made them." Hoozuki said while bowing his head to Kagome and watching he smile at him.

Sometime later.

Hoozuki didn't know when if truly happened but he glanced over at Kagome and couldn't help but think of how lovely she was, and how he wished he could tell her how she had stolen his heart. She was everything he could ever hope to find in a woman and thought he would never find. She was beautiful, graceful, strong, independent, hardworking, and had a heart of gold.

She took to her job in hell easily and seemed to make others want to better themselves and their jobs, the animals seemed to become more vicious when punishing especially the canines. She helped others when they had questions and tried to lead them in the right direction in punishments and didn't seem to have any trouble coming to him and asking his opinion on something.

She had also done something that none had ever dared to do, and that was she played with his ears. He remembered when she did it and could still feel her gentle touch on his ears and how she almost put him to sleep from playing and touching his ears.

He knew he needed to say something soon. She was a sought after woman in both heaven and hell and many wanted to court her, luckily he scared many of them off but not all.

When everything was done Hoozuki knew now would be the time and decided to ask Kagome to meet him in his goldfish garden before heading there and hoping she would say yes.

Kagome watched Hoozuki leave after asking her to meet him in his garden and she couldn't help but feel nervous. It never seemed to fell whenever she was near him her heart raced, but she didn't know how he felt about her and hoped that now would be the time to tell him that she loved him.

When she walked outside to the garden she saw Hoozuki standing there looking at his goldfish plants and couldn't help but hope this didn't come back on her. Taking a deep breath she walking down the stairs and to his side.

"You wished to speak to me Hoozuki?" Kagome asked while giving him a kind smile.

Hoozuki took a deep breath and turned and looked at Kagome and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she is.

"Yes…Kagome I wish to ask your permission to court you!?" Hoozuki asked while reaching out and taking her hand and pulling it close to his heart and looking her right in the eyes.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing and took her hand from his and saw the sad look enter his eyes before smiling and placing both hands on his face and pulling him down and kissing him. Pulling back from him she looked into his stunned face and smiled again.

"Nothing would make me happier Hoozuki! My answer is yes and I love you!" she said before pulling him down and kissing him again and then moaning when he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

Hoozuki couldn't believe that Kagome was in his arms and kissing him at first when she pulled her hand away he thought he could hear his heart shatter, but he was surprised when she pulled him down and kissed him then told him yes and that she loved him. Wrapping his arms around the woman he loved he held her close and only pulled away when he heard claps and cheers. Looking up he saw Lord Enma and everyone else standing there either clapping or yelling congratulations to them. Looking down at the woman in his arms he couldn't help but smirk when he saw her blush before leaning down and kissing her again.

Pulling back he leaned his forehead against hers' and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Kagome." He said while still looking at her and giving a smile that only she could see.

"And I love you!" she said while leaning into him and kissing his chin before pulling back and smiling up at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW I REALLY NEED TO STOP WATCHING ANIME AND GET BACK TO WRITING WHAT PEOPLE ARE ASKING BUT LIKE THE LAST ONE I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF AND IT GOES ALONG WITH THE OTHER DRAGON BALL Z ONES.**

**I OWN NOTHING PEOPLE!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS...I DON'T KNOW WHAT PEOPLE LIKE IF THEY DON'T TELL ME AND I LOVE READING THE REVIEWS.**

***Lord Beerus Dragon Ball Z Battle of the Gods***

Beerus couldn't believe the angel that was laying in his bed next to him and how he had come to find such a perfect mate in such a backwards planet even after finding the super sayian God. He raised up and looked down at his sleeping mate and thought back to how he first met his goddess.

Flashback

Kagome couldn't help but frown when she felt two deity powers when she headed toward capsule corps to see her old friend Bulma for her birthday. And picked up her pace and wondered why two kami's would be there and what they could want, when she headed toward the back yard she waved at Bulma's parents before looking up and seeing Bulma and smiling at her.

"BULMA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kagome yelled lightly while moving closer toward Bulma and watching the woman turn and grin at her.

"KAGOME!? I thought you couldn't make it! When did you get here?" Bulma asked while moving toward her and hugging her close.

"Bulma I told you I would try and make it and why would I miss one of my best friends' birthdays?" Kagome asked before looking over and noticing what looked like a cat demon with purple skin and her hand twitched when she saw his ears. Looking at his face she noticed he was staring at her and not looking away, and she couldn't help but tilt her head and look at him before asking Bulma without looking away from him.

"Bulma who is the deity over there that looks like a cat?"

Lord Beerus couldn't believe how wonderful the food was he had never tasted anything like this in his long life, but soon froze when he heard a voice that sounded like music to his ears. Looking over he was sure that for once in his life he had truly found a true goddess. She was shorter than him he could tell that from where he sat, with long black blue hair that reached the top of her thighs. A body like he had never seen before and she truly put all before her to shame, but what really caught his attention was the bright blue eyes he had never seen eyes like that and he couldn't look away.

"Whis who is that divine creature talking to Vegeta's wife?" he asked while never once looking away from her for fear that she wouldn't be there when he looked back.

"Hm?" Whis made that sound while looking up and seeing who is was that Beerus was talking about and he even had to admit the woman was lovely, lovelier than any he had seen before. But, there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on something was very different about this woman.

"Lord Beerus I do not know her. But, how about we go and speak to her?" Whis asked while moving to stand and smiling when he saw Beerus stand as well.

Beerus walked closer and couldn't help but notice a heavenly fragrance in the air and again couldn't believe it was coming from the woman. As he got closer he couldn't help but want to know everything about this woman and gave a cough when he was close enough to get the attention of Vegeta's wife.

"Eh!...Oh, Lord Beerus, you haven't met my friend Kagome have you…..Kagome this is Lord Beerus he knew Vegeta years ago. Lord Beerus this is my best friend Kagome Higurashi." Bulma said while motioning between the two of them.

Kagome smiled as she looked at the now known Lord Beerus and still couldn't help the twitching of her hands and couldn't take it any longer and moved closer to him and reached up and started gently rubbing his ears.

Beerus couldn't help but purr when he felt Kagome start rubbing his ears so softly and gently and he leaned his head down a little lower so she could reach them better. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he heard Prince Vegeta speak in a shocked and surprised voice.

"K-K- Kagome! Woman what do you thing you are doing let Lord Beerus go!" Vegeta said and Beerus was almost tempted to kill Vegeta when she pulled her hands away from his ears. When he opened his eyes and couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome when he saw the lite blush going across her face and he wanted to see more of that blush. But decided to go sit down and eat before he grabbed the girl and took her away and forgot all about why he was there.

Kagome couldn't help but watch as Beerus turned and walked away and she pouted as she looked at Vegeta who was looking at her like she had lost her mind. Kagome gave a shrug and moved to follow everyone but kept an eye on Beerus there was something about him.

Beerus couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome as he ate and listened to Whis talk about something called pudding and he thought maybe this pudding would take his mind off of Kagome. He walked over to the creature that seemed to have the pudding and after it eating it all Beerus attacked him and soon all the sayians started attacking him and he couldn't help but scoff none of them was what he was looking for.

Kagome couldn't help but watch as Beerus basically beat everyone that went against him and she couldn't help but be pissed like Vegeta when he hit Bulma. She watched as he knocked out Vegeta and looked at the other and knew she had to do something even if she didn't want to get involved and sighed and floated into the air and listened while everyone gasped.

"Lord Beerus, I am sorry but I cannot allow you to destroy this world." She said as she looked at him and serious eyes that seemed to shock everyone that knew her.

"Oh, and what my dear can you do about it?" Beerus asked while tilting his head and looking at her and wondering just what this woman could do and his eyes widened when he felt her power and saw a mark appear on her forehead.

"I may not be the god you was looking for, but after what happened in my past I was turned into a deity but not by choice." Kagome said as she raised her leg and kicked him and watched as he was sent flying backwards and when he looked back at her she spoke again.

"I do not wish to truly fight you but I will if I have no choice." She said before looking down and seeing Bulma who was shouting her name.

"Sorry Bulma that I never told you but not many know the truth about me." She said before looking at Beerus and waiting to see what he does.

Beerus couldn't believe what had just happened and smirked but soon quickly frowned when he heard that she didn't truly want to fight and looked back at him, and he couldn't help but wonder just what kind of deity she was. But before he could say anything Goku showed up and he seemed to want to talk Beerus out of destroying the earth.

Kagome gave a sigh and floated down to hover over the pool keeping herself between Beerus and the others just in case something happened. And that was when Goku finally noticed Kagome.

"Kagome?...What are you doing here and in your true form?" Goku asked while looking at Kagome while everyone stared at him in shock. And Kagome couldn't help but laugh before looking back at him.

"Well I couldn't just wait for you. You was taking your time there Goku." She said while giving him a smile and watching him rub his head. Before an idea hit her and she looked at Beerus.

"You wish to fight a Sayian God right?" she asked while looking at him and smiling when he nodded before looking at the others.

"Who do you all know that grants wishes?" she asked while watching the look of understanding appear.

Kagome soon stood with the others while watching Beerus and Goku in god form fighting she knew unlike the others that Goku had lost the form and turned to Whis who was still eating.

"Excuse me Whis, could you maybe tell me more about Lord Beerus?" she asked while watching him and giving him a smile.

"Hm, why do you want to know?" Whis asked while looking at her.

Kagome couldn't help but blush and put her fingers together and look away.

"Um, well there is something in me that is calling for him and I was just wanting to know more about him." She said while still blushing.

"Well, my dear I have a feeling I know what you are feeling it is rare with deities but it still happens. It seems that Lord Beerus and yourself are meant for each other." Whis said while smiling at her and knowing that Beerus wouldn't fight against having her by his side.

Kagome smiled and reached out and took Whis's hand and teleported them back to capsule corps to get him, her and Lord Beerus something sweet to eat.

Beerus looked over at Kagome while she stood beside of Whis after he fought Goku and right after Goku had fallen unconscious when he moved to catch him, he was surprised when he started floating inside what looked like a bubble. Turning he saw that Kagome had a small smile on her face while one of her hands glowed the sane blue color.

When she floated toward him she gave him a smile and leaned up and kissed his cheek before pulling back and blushing before moving toward Goku, but stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Thank you for not killing him Beerus." She said while still smiling as she started to slowly float down.

"Whis, I am going to make her mine." Beerus said before following and quickly catching up to her and taking one of her hands in his and kissing it before gently. The two never noticed that Whis was smiling while following and eating the parfait that Kagome had gotten him.

As they landed Kagome lowered Goku to where everyone was but didn't go far from Beerus because he had his tail wrapped around her waist. She looked up at him and gave a small blush while he was talking and she didn't really react when he gathered power into his hand because she could tell that he didn't truly plan on destroying earth.

Beerus turned to Kagome after everything was said and grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him and he spoke.

"My beautiful goddess I cannot leave you here so you are coming with me." He said before moving to where Whis was and grabbing him before they disappeared back to his home.

End Flashback

Beerus leaned down and nuzzled his mates' neck and wrapped his arms around her. It had been many years since they had left earth together and though she journeyed back with Whis every so often to visit friends and family and in Whis case get food.

"Mate are you okay? You can't seem to sleep." Kagome asked while rolling her head to look at Beerus while reaching with one hand to rub his ears like he liked.

"I am fine my love. I was just remembering how we met and even if I didn't get my arch rival, I believe I truly received the most wonderful thing I could ever hope to have." He said while his eyes were closed enjoying her touch while tightening his hold on her.

Kagome smiled while looking at the love of her life and leaned up and kissed his nose.

"I love you Beerus the Destroyer." Kagome said while leaning into his body.

"And I love you my beautiful goddess." Beerus said while leaning down and nuzzling back into her neck and closer his eyes again.


End file.
